


Cold on the Stone

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty Junior struggles not to regret bringing Regulus into the Dark Lord's fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold on the Stone

~ Cold On The Stone ~

"Turn out your left wrist."  
His beautiful voice...  
And yet you cringe.  
"Do I have a choice?"

"A choice? Of course,"  
he says. You sigh.  
"Honor your promise,  
Or you can die."

And still I see  
Not as hidden  
As you'd desire  
You want to tell him  
You've changed your mind.

You squirm, you waver,  
You finally comply.

He brands you unceremoniously,  
Rolling his eyes,  
"Overdramatic," he murmurs,  
"And not worth my time."

I smile. We serve,  
And you prove your worth.

Blood and rust,  
Ash and bone,  
Diamond dust,  
I'm now alone.

He's fallen,  
You've disappeared.  
Cold on the stone,  
I wish you were here.

~end~


End file.
